


Driving

by orphan_account



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Memories, Talking, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Heath and Rhyno drive through the winter landscape.
Relationships: Rhino | Rhyno/Heath Slater





	Driving

Heath looked out the window while they were driving through the cold. The landscape was covered in snow, but there wasn't much else to see. The car radio was broken, and they still had about 100 miles to go before they would reach their destination.

Heath didn't like the silence. "Tell me something."

"About what?" Rhyno loved to talk about history and politics, but he knew that his tag team partner wasn't interested in that.

"Tell me something about your childhood."

Rhyno made a face. "That's boring. I had a pretty normal childhood."

"Tell me about ECW."

"Do you really want to know that? I was a different man back then. I put women through tables..." He wasn't proud of it, but he had decided not to deny his past.

Heath had heard about it. He had even seen some of those videos. But Rhyno had changed since then. Heath liked to believe he had a good influence on him – something like _taming the beast._ Suddenly, he smiled. "Tell me how you fell in love with me."

Rhyno blushed. "No."

Heath chuckled. He thought it was cute when his partner was so shy. "Okay, then I'll tell you..."


End file.
